The present invention relates in general to brushes, and more particularly to brushes for cleaning the interior of a tubular structure or the like.
The playing of musical instruments causes foreign substances to collect on the inner wall of the mouthpiece, the valves and the tubes of the wind instrument. It is caused by the breath of the instrumentalist collecting on the inner wall of the mouthpiece, the valves and the tubes of the wind instrument. Proper care of the wind instrument requires removal of the foreign substances from the mouthpiece, the valves and the tubes of the wind instrument.
Heretofore, the mouthpiece of the wind instrument was cleaned by a bristle brush having tapered bristles secured to a twisted wire handle. The valves of the wind instrument were cleaned by a bristle brush having bristles forming a cylindrical configuration. Brushes for the cleaning of the tubes of wind instruments were heretofore constructed from steel coiled wire connected to twisted wires with bristles secured to the free ends of the twisted wires. A sheath surrounded the steel coiled wire. Such coiled wire brushes would kink while in use. As a consequence of the kinking of the coiled wire brushes, the coiled wire brushes would lodge in the musical wind instrument and were difficult to remove from the tube. Such coiled wire brushes had the tendency not only to lodge within a tube, but also the steel coiled wire had a tendency to scratch the inner lacquer surface of the tube. Additionally, steel coiled wire had a tendency to oxidize and rust.
The U.S. Pat. to Peterson, No. 2,895,155, issued on Jul. 21, 1959, for Wire Stem Brush, discloses the wire stem of a wire stem brush coated with an elastomeric sheath. The elastomeric sheath is extruded on the wire stem or may be applied by means of a latex dip.
In the U.S. Pat. to Brandli, No. 4,395,943, granted on Aug. 2, 1983, for Interproximal Toothbrush, discloses a toothbrush with a wire stem. The wire stem is enclosed by a nylon or polyurethane material. The nylon or polyurethane material is applied to the wire stem by dipping or spraying. In the alternative, the nylon or polyurethane material may be in the form of a tube drawn over the wire.
In the U.S. Pat. to Weisberg, No. 3,296,644, issued on Jan. 10, 1967, for Wire Core Back Brush Assembly, there is disclosed two wire core brushes secured together by a flexible link. The link is made of flexible plastic material, such as nylon.
The U.S. Pat. to Norwood, No. 3,133,298, issued on May 19, 1964, for Plastic Brush For Washing Inside Of Bottles, discloses a nylon plastic body. Nylon bristles protrude radially and outwardly from the nylon plastic body.
In the U.S. Pat. to Weichselbaum, No. 3,085,272, issued on Apr. 16, 1963, for Test Tube Brushes, there is disclosed a test tube brush molded from a synthetic resin, such as polyethylene, polypropylene, polyvinyl acetate or similar resilient rubber-like material. The handle includes a stem from which scrubbing fingers project.
The U.S. Pat. to Kafkis, No. 3,739,420, granted on Jun. 19, 1973, for Device For Swabbing The Bore Of A Musical Instrument, discloses a polyurethane body. A cover sheet, such as a chamois, is disposed on the body for absorbing moisture. A flexible nylon cord is attached to the body for pulling the device through the bore of a musical instrument.
The U.S. Pat. to Koregelos, No. 4,114,504, issued on Sep. 19, 1978, for Demoisturizer For Wind Musical Instruments discloses a device for removing excess moisture from a wind instrument. The device includes an elongated member made of twisted wire. In the alternative, the elongated member may be made of plastic or wood.
The U.S. Pat. to Biasini, No. 4,407,182, granted on Oct. 4, 1983, for Musical Instrument Stand, discloses a musical instrument stand having a post secured to a base. The free end of the post projects into the interior of the musical instrument. The U.S. Pat. to Guinness, No. 3,151,517, issued on Oct. 6, 1964, for Musical Pipes, discloses a swab for musical pipes. The swab cleans the pipes and has a string for removing the swab.
In the U.S. Pat. to Millhouse, No. 1,421,529, issued on Jul. 4, 1922, for Cleaning Device, there is disclosed a cleaning device for wind instruments. The device comprises a closely wound spiral spring wire. Bristles are attached to a free end of the coiled wire by placing the bristles between pieces of soft wire and twisting the same together. One end of the twisted wire is wrapped with thread and screwed into the bore of the coiled wire.